Halloweird-My-Way
by babyshayd25
Summary: Just as it says. I love this episode, so I made a one-shot out of it. Ethara, fluffy goodness! Rated T for mild like swearing and because I'm paranoid. Enjoy


"**I can't forget, what I never remember." I love that part in Halloweird. And when Sarah's in danger… "Jakeward, help!" Hilarious! So anyways, this story is based off of Halloweird, but its my way. Just a little one-shot. It's got Ethara major fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. **

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I watched Benny, or now Merlo Loco, walk toward the kitchen. _Great, now what? _I turned and saw Rory, and instantly started backing away. "Rory, no!" I screamed, but it was too late. Rory grabbed my face and performed his Warlord ritual. Suddenly, I felt strange… different. Rory ran off in the direction of the party while I lingered.

Something was definitely wrong. I did a mental check of myself. _Head seems fine, I didn't break anything, not bleeding, maybe it didn't work... phew! _I took a breath of relief...

In that breath came a sudden realization... I had no pulse. The breath was only out of habit, not for necessity. It finally sank in when I felt a pain in my gums and flicked my tongue across my newly formed fangs... I was a vampire! And not just any vampire, but Jakeward the vampire!

_No! No, that's impossible... Ow!_ A sudden jolt went through my body and I felt myself quiver in the sheer power of it. A mixture of electricity and fire coursing through my body. It started at my toes and worked its way up my body. When it finally reached my head, it wrapped itself around and seeped inside. _Ow! No, stop! _

Suddenly a voice pushed through, and one not belonging to me. **_"Welcome to the coven Ethan. Or should I say... Jakeward!"_**

With a final jolt, my head pushed backwards and the fire died to nothing. It felt like someone had molded my head and snapped it like a rubber band.

I shook my head. All of this happened within five seconds yet it seemed like a life time. I looked down at my hands and flexed them. I smiled as I felt the raw power of being a vampire fester beneath my newly toned muscles. The voice was right. I was now part of the coven. I was a vampire... and to tell you the truth... it was incredible.

"Ethan?" I turned to face Sarah, only to catch myself staring. I knew that it was Sarah before me, and I had always dealt with how I felt about her in a modest 'no I don't have a crush on you, but I secretly do' way; but now, everything seemed different. She looked me up and down once and looked me back in the eyes. "You okay?"

My love, oh how beautiful she was! Her shinning black hair that I wished to brush from her face. Her perfect skin tone that I so longed to touch. She was my beauty… oh my love! It was like I didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed that I marvelled at her looks, in fact, I felt empowered to do more than just look. _And with this new look and attitude... I just might._

I walked closer to her, a grin plastered on my face. "The name's Jakeward… And I feel everything, but okay," I said, stroking her cheek with my hand. I felt her shiver against my touch. "You are my beauty, my gem, my love…" I leaned in close, making her breath hitch. There lips within centimeters. "To share a kiss with my love," I began, slowly closing my eyes as she did the same, "would be to live once more," and I closed the space between us, crashing my lips with hers.

The kiss was strong and exceedingly passionate. I wrapped one of my strong vampire arms around her waist and my other arm looped across her backside. I lifted her off of her feet and pushed her into the wall behind us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wove her fingers through my hair. Everywhere we touched, was like an ember, growing into a flaming inferno as every second passed.

She suddenly pushed against my chest, "Stop, Ethan. Your under Rory's spell," she breathed. I knew my face would be full of hurt, but I did what my love asked. She looked at me for another second, then walked upstairs and I followed her.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I ran downstairs as soon as I heard Ethan shout._ Great! He's gone and done something stupid and I have to be the one to rescue him. _I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Ethan facing the direction that Benny was running off in. I sniffed the air, searching for signs of spilt blood but smelt none. In fact, I couldn't even smell Ethan's blood in him. "Uh... Ethan?" I asked and then he turned. My eye brows raised in surprise. _Damn! Since when was he so sexy looking and… Wait, what!?_

It was like looking at Ethan, but a much more… defined Ethan. His clothes that had seemed baggy, suddenly looked fit on him. His jaw line had become sharper and his cheek bones looked more chiseled. I bit back a smile. _No way! He's the kid I baby-sit. Nothing more… right? What's going on?_

"You okay?" Ethan looked at me with strange, but attractive brown eyes. He sauntered my way and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I shivered to his touch.

"The name's Jakeward… and I feel everything, but okay," I couldn't help but let a gasp pass through my lips. _What? He actually thinks he's Jakeward? _I took a second look. _He is Jakeward… that looks like Ethan! He's a real vampire! No wonder I couldn't smell him. _My thoughts suddenly became clouded when he leaned in closer to me. _Is he going to kiss me?_

He glanced down at my mouth and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. "You are my beauty, my gem, my love. To share a kiss with my love, would be to live once more," he said, crashing his lips over mine.

I let out a surprise gasp as Ethan lifted me with incredible strength off the ground and pushed his body against mine. He leaned me up against the wall. At first I didn't do anything. My head swam. Everything was happening too fast to think. But as he continued to kiss me, I found myself enjoying it more and more; even wrapping my hands around his neck to pull him closer.

_Damn! He's such a good kisser! No, not Ethan, Jakeward._ "Ethan, stop. Rory's got you under a spell," I said, pushing him back. Ethan gave me a hurt look, but I had to brush him off, because Halloween needed saving.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I followed the love of my life upstairs to my room, and saw Erica on my bed. "Erica help me. Benny doesn't speak English, and Ethan won't stop brooding." I looked at my love with sadness in my eyes. I gave a sullen sigh. She gave me an apologetic look and Erica sighed.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to reach my inner vampire?" she asked.

Sarah looked at Erica with a raised eyebrow. She looked so perfect. _Oh, my love!_ "Yeah, and how's that going?" she taunted.

Erica grunted. "Terrible. This ritual thing turned out to be really boring and it makes me feel five-hundred years old…I've had it. I've had it!" she shouted jumping off my bed. She turned to the both of us. "Okay, it's time for some nerd smashing," she said exiting.

Sarah walked over to where I was sitting at my desk and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ethan are you okay? Is this about what happened earlier?"

I looked up at her. "My heart does not beat, but it feels so… beaten." I stood up and laced my hands in hers. "Why must you torture me so? I love you."

She looked shocked. "Ethan…you're under Rory's spell. You really don't love me."

I shook my head, closing my eyes, and released one of her hands to cup her face. "Sarah… I have always loved you," I said and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

The second he said those words, I froze. _What did he mean, that he had always loved me? This was all just Rory's spell right._ I was still frozen when Ethan's lips touched mine. Again my head clouded with his touch and I closed my eyes. He lifted my chin slightly and kissed me again, but this time slower and with more strength.

I had to admit, the kiss was passionate and very intimate. My hands found their way into his jacket and pressed gently on his chest. By the feel of his shirt, I could tell that Ethan was fit... _really _fit! With abs and pecks and everything that a hunky guy would have that makes a girl's mouth water with want.

He looped both hands around my back and pulled me close. The kissing continued and something started to build inside my chest. It was like feeling butterflies in your stomach but something stronger. I lifted one of my hands and touched his face. _Why is this so good? Ethan, you need to snap out of this. I need to snap out of this! _I pushed against his chest and broke the kiss. "Ethan… stop." My hands fell back down to my sides.

His face fell once more. "Sarah…" he said longingly. I bit my lip. I needed to convince him that he was just under Rory's spell, but truth was I didn't know if I could convince myself.

"Ethan you're under Rory's spell," I said, but he shook his head vigorously.

"No. No, I'm not under any spell." He took my hands in his once again, and stared me in the eyes with his soft brown ones. My knees felt weak under his intimate stare. "I have loved you since the day we met, Sarah. Rory may have changed who I am, but Jakeward is still me." He let go of one of my hands and stroked my cheek. "And I love you."

I was completely speechless. I had always thought that Ethan had a little crush on me, but I didn't know he flat-out loved me. For a moment, I wanted to reach for him once more and kiss him and have him kiss me back… but my head spoke before me. _Sarah stop! He may be Ethan/Jakeward, but you're still Sarah. You don't love him…_

"Ethan… I-I- no." He looked at me with sad and confused eyes. I pushed his hand off my cheek and backed out of his grasp. He looked at me desperately but I shook my head. "Ethan I can't love you back."

He flashed up to me with vampire speed. _Oh yeah, he's still a vampire. _He looked into my eyes with his pleading brown ones. "But we can be together now. Both of us, vampires… and I know," he said with determination, "that you really do love me. You just don't know how to tell me yet."

Again, he rendered me speechless. I didn't love him… or did I? No, I was just attracted to his new appearance. I shook my head and told him so. "No, Ethan. I'm only attracted to the Jakeward." He looked hurt for a moment then he smiled at me lovingly.

"Yes, Sarah. Jakeward is who I am on the outside, and attraction is based on looks. But, love?" He stroked my cheek and I shivered, in a good way. He smiled. "Well love is from the heart… even non-beating ones. Not even you can convince yourself otherwise." _Oh my god…_

There came a sudden bang from downstairs and a few growls afterward. We looked at each other knowing what was happening. Erica. "I have to go help Erica," I said, but Ethan grabbed my arm preventing me from heading out the door.

"Sarah, please. I don't want you getting hurt." I looked into his brown eyes. _Sorry Ethan…_ I grabbed the arm holding mine and shoved him with my strength. He suddenly found himself lying on the ground and picked himself up in two seconds, but by then I had closed and locked his bedroom door. "Sarah, no!" he shouted through the door, but I flashed downstairs leaving him locked up.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and called out for Erica. There was no response. I turned and bumped into Rory. He looked at me and said something foreign. I backed up toward the door and tried to unlock it, but remembered that Benny had put a grounding spell on the locks. Rory trapped me against the wall and I vamped out.

My eyes changed to their golden brown and my fangs poked from my gums. I hissed at Rory but he continued toward me. He grabbed the sides of my head and started chanting. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his eyes burned deeper into mine and I lost myself. My fangs disappeared and my eyes returned to normal.

_Oh no... what's happening? Ow! _A sudden jolt passed through my body and a voice filled my head. _**"Sorry about this sweety... now move over!"** _With a resisting jolt I felt my pulse inside my body and I took a breath, having air fill my lungs and course through my now pumping veins. I knew Rory had changed me into Rochelle and I felt different outside, but it was like I was still me. Just different.

Rory growled and, for once, I was the one feeling frightened. Where was Erica? Had Rory gotten her too? I began shaking and leaned as far as I could against the door. _No Erica… No Benny… No… wait. Ethan!_

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"Jakeward! Help!" The second I heard her cry out, I vamped out. I crashed with all my strength against the door and it gave way. I ran to the top of the stairs and looked down. I saw the Warlord in the mask and my beauty behind him, looking frightened and scared. I could smell the blood coursing through her veins and hear her heart beating. Rory changed her.

"Rochelle!" I cried. Rory turned and shouted to me. I growled back at him. "No one hunts my girl's head," I said hissing and flashed down the stairs, charging straight for him. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. I looked back to Sarah and went to pull her back, when Rory grabbed my collar. He pulled me off my feet and I fell to the ground. I hissed and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

We wrestled into the living room, where everyone stopped to stare. My punches did little to hurt him and he ended up pinning me to the ground. I tried to bite him, but found I couldn't reach his arm.

"Jakeward," my love cried. "You're in danger." She was so worried for my life, but I was worried for hers, and she always came before me.

"Amigo!" came the familiar voice of my friend, Merlo Loco. "La ayuda está aquí." Merlo Loco stuck out his and I took it. He pulled me up and together we linked arms. Rory charged put we close lined him. Benny stepped on his chest in victory.

I turned to see Sarah smiling lovingly. "You're everything I ever wanted, everywhere," she said.

My heart would have stopped, had it still been beating. I smiled back to her. "And you're all or nothing I ever have to lose."

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me toward the door. I heard Benny say something in Spanish but didn't bother to listen. When we got outside, we smiled to one another. "So, you love me?" he asked.

I giggled but wrapped my arms around him playfully. "Always." Then he leaned forward and we kissed. Our kiss sparked like electricity and burned like fireworks. Ethan touched me lovingly and I held him tightly. His passion was enough to make me moan, and I did. Ethan kissed me harder and our kiss heated instantaneously.

I felt his tongue caress my lower lip and I opened wider, letting his tongue flick across mine. He pulled me closer and I played with his hair. Our tongues played but continued intimately.

_Such a feeling is hard to come by. Jakeward is such a special guy. Ethan is my special guy._

We pulled back from our 'tongue-war,' me gasping for air and him, being a vampire and not needing air, continued to kiss me. He dove for my neck and began sucking it slowly. My moans turned to giggles when his wet kisses reached my ear, and then returned to my mouth. I moaned again, and pushed my hands under his black leather jacket. We went back to tongue playing. I had just pushed my tongue through his mouth when there was a flash.

* * *

_What was…_

I screamed and we jumped back in surprise."What… what are we doing?" I asked, my face would be blushing had I been a human. _What the hell was happening? One second I'm taking to the super computer and now I have my tongue down Ethan's throat!_ He looked at me in a mixture of shock and surprise. I knew that he was just as confused as I was.

"I don't know," he stuttered. Then he looked at me smiling. "You were just…" he said chuckling. I cut him off by putting up my hand.

"I don't know, okay." He nodded. Then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… it had to be for a good reason, right?" He looked at me lustfully and started to lean. My eyes widened in surprise. Was Ethan making a move? Things were moving way to fast for me to understand so I put my hands up and stopped him. "Not good enough," I said. He looked at me sort of hurt, and somewhere in the back of my mind that look lingered. It looked familiar somehow, and to my surprise I found that it hurt somewhere inside my chest, to see him like that.

"Let's go inside then," he said and turned before me. We both headed back inside and found a group of people looking confused. Ethan walked over to Benny and I stood next to Erica.

"What's going on?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"I- don't remember?" she said frustrated. "One second I was in Ethan's room trying to master the art of the inner vampire and then suddenly I'm lying in Jane's room in the dark. What the hell?" I shrugged and she scoffed. "I know they had something to do with this," she said pointing to Benny and Ethan. When I looked at Ethan, I felt the strange pressure increase in my chest again. What was that?

"Is this a party?" came a voice from the ground. We all looked to see Rory lying on his back looking excited but confused. "Am I invited?" He closed his eyes and a look of pain crossed over his face. "Oh my head… ugh."

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Sarah stayed to help me with the cleaning. Mom just told me that I was grounded for throwing a party that I don't even remember. The only thing I remember was Jane wanting to go trick-or-treating then the next thing I know Sarah's mouth was on mine… tongue and all. Which in fact, wasn't so weird as it was confusing.

By the time we finished cleaning everything, it was about two o'clock in the morning. Mom had gone to sleep around one so me and Sarah were just about alone in the house. We finished the living room and walked outside. I hugged the leather jacket closer to my body. For another strange reason, my dad's clothes that didn't fit before, suddenly did fit. Again, not as weird as confusing.

"So…" I said when we reached the sidewalk. She turned and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Weird night, right?" She nodded and huffed air in agreement. Some of her hair fell in front of her eyes and upon instinct I reached to push it back into place. As soon as I touched her skin, my skin tingled and the vision started.

_**Flash**_

_**Rory in a mask…**_

_**Jane turning into a cat…**_

_**Mom turning me into a toad…**_

_**Rory changing me into Jakeward…**_

_**Benny as Merlo-Loco…**_

_**Sarah as Rochelle…**_

_**Sarah and I standing outside…**_

"_**So, you love me?" I asked and she giggled. "Always." And we kissed…**_

"Ethan?" she asked. I looked at her. I wanted to tell her about my vision, but something in my head held me back. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I looked down at myself and realized that Rory's change must have kept a few things, like a bigger build and more muscles.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I shook my head and let my spiked hair fall out-of-place. She giggled and reached up to fix it. Our eyes locked and she held her hand next to my cheek, ever so slightly grazing it.

She dropped her hand and our eyes broke contact. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Goodnight, Ethan." Then she took off into the air. "Goodnight, Sarah." I stared at the star filled sky for another few minutes then sighed. I turned and started walking inside, thinking of the kiss we shared and hoping for the day where we would share another.

* * *

**Well that was my first one-shot and I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll make a little sequel or something... let me know!**


End file.
